In operating theatres, electronic display facilities are frequently available in the form of individual monitors or monitor lights, in order to obtain information about status changes in patients during a medical intervention. In this process, the screen surface of the display facility can be contaminated by an intervention carried out in the medical working environment, in which bodily fluids, such as blood or infusion solutions, can spray for instance. Attention must be paid to ensure a sterile environment particularly with medical interventions, in other words, a regular cleaning of the screen surface using disinfectants is essential. Nowadays it is known for this cleaning to be provided by manually disinfecting the display facility, in which liquid disinfectant is sprayed on and the image surface is wiped clean. Such a cleaning step is critical, particularly with flat screens, which are used increasingly nowadays. The direct contact involved with wiping the screen surface with the known cleaning agent can easily lead to the sensitive screen surface becoming damaged. This results in a deterioration in the image quality and thus a reduction in the quality of the status information about the patient. A gentle screen surface removal of screen contaminations is also of interest for artistic, technical and other activities subjected to contamination in conjunction with display facilities.
The utility model DE 299 04 738 U1 discloses a device for covering an object comprising a cover element completely covering the object. The cover element is arranged on a mounting frame in a moveable manner, such that this can be brought into a position covering or releasing the object. The aim of this device is to conceal and essentially improve in the simplest possible manner the optical appearance image of an object, which is neither seen nor used.
The known covering is unsuitable particularly for applications in medical engineering, in monitor lights in operating theatres for instance. The image surface cannot be read when the cover element is in a covering position. Conversely, the image surface is not protected when the cover element is in the position releasing the display facility.